


sunday night

by paranormalbouquet



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band), Youtube RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23870953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranormalbouquet/pseuds/paranormalbouquet
Summary: she panned the camera towards him and he looked so cute with his hat placed on the back of his head, his hair floofed out, and his stupid ass smiling at her as he objected, “noooooo! no, i don’t wanna watch this!”
Relationships: Cody Ko/Kelsey Kreppel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	sunday night

**Author's Note:**

> based off of kelsey’s instagram story from last night where she forced cody to watch _high school musical_ with her. she was posting updates about his reaction to the movie until she stopped and then posted another update a full hour later. what happened during that hour?
> 
> big thanks to my friend who suggested that the gap was because they were fucking. the concept made me laugh so hard and i couldn’t stop thinking about it so i had to write it.
> 
> also, i wrote this in a little over 4 hours and didn’t read it over so excuse any errors or inconsistencies. as always, i respect the hell out of cody and kelsey so pls don’t show this to them. enjoy:)

so, she had been trying to get him to sit down and watch _high school musical_ with her for forever now. not particularly because it’s an amazing movie but because it’s a classic and he’d never seen it before and kelsey wasn’t about to let that slide. 

now, with him finally sitting on the couch next to her, she decided she was going to put it on the tv and force him to watch it.

she picked up her phone and shared her plan on her instagram story. “stay tuned,” she wrote on the video.

with cody sitting peacefully next to her, scrolling his phone mindlessly, it was now or never, no pun intended.

she pulled up disney plus and found _high school musical_ listed among all the other titles.

it was going well so far and she knew the title screen was coming up so she pulled out her phone again and started filming as “ _high school musical_ ” came up on the screen. and that’s when cody finally noticed what kelsey had chosen for them to watch. 

she panned the camera towards him and he looked so cute with his hat placed on the back of his head, his hair floofed out, and his stupid ass smiling at her as he objected, “noooooo! no, i don’t wanna watch this!”

and the only thing she could do was laugh at him and his cute little protest because she knew she had him locked down. he couldn’t leave now.

and the only thing _he_ could do was smile at his own defeat and sink back into the couch as he prepared himself for the next hour and a half. 

—

it was going okay so far. and aside from cody looking utterly unamused, he hadn’t gotten up and left yet, so that was something. but of course, he didn’t really even dare to try to get up and leave with kelsey being the one who wanted him to stay here and watch this with her.

they got to the scene where troy and gabriella were pushed up on the stage together and cody rolled his eyes at the corniness of it. 

“wow, brilliant way to introduce the two main characters, huh? just by chance? that’s not unoriginal at all,” cody remarked.

“oh my god, cody. just shhh and watch.”

and then troy and gabriella began to shyly sing _the start of something new._

she pulled out her phone and filmed the tv as the characters started singing the first chorus. she then turned her phone towards cody who was sitting there, head resting on the arm on the couch, gently shaking his head in disapproval. the caption on her story post: “absolutely loving it!!” 

she sent it, sat her phone down, and continued to look not at the screen where troy and gabriella were progressively getting more comfortable singing their cheesy little song, but at cody who had his eyes squinted adorably, not entertained even in the slightest by what he was watching.

“god, why is he being so weird and getting all in her face and shit?”

“cody, this movie is for kids. they’re not gonna _think_ _anything_ while watching it. i was thirteen when this movie first came out and i just remember swooning over the thought of being put on stage with zac efron,” kelsey explained. 

“so… what? i’m supposed to be swooning at the thought of being forced to sing a duet with zac efron in front of a bunch of people in a weird place as he gets too close to my face and almost walks me off the stage once?”

“just… suspend your disbelief for a little bit and try to enjoy it for what it is.”

“kels, you literally just said this is for kids. how the fuck am i supposed to enjoy it?” he chucked in response.

“oh my GOD,” she let out, exasperated. “just fuckin’ watch the movie.”

and it wasn’t long until cody had yet another comment to make.

“you know, fuckin’ clever song for them to just so happen be given to sing with each other. i wonder what this is the start of? definitely couldn’t be something new. no, never! i’d literally never guess that.”

“cody,” she laughed, “shut up and watch.” 

he sighed loudly as they watched the two characters finish singing the song.

“so, what's gonna happen next? they go off into one of the back rooms and fuck?”

“cody!” kelsey shot her eyes over to him.

“what?! see, that’s something that would make this actually interesting!”

“i can’t stand you,” she chuckled.

—

and cody didn’t get any better as the movie went on because just as sharpay and ryan were about to sing _bop to the top_ , cody started reading citizen alerts and kelsey had to pause the movie. he was doing it all on purpose, fuckin’ asshole… 

so kelsey snagged his phone out of his hands and quickly slid it into her pants.

“kelsey! give me my phone back!”

“no, we’re watching a movie.” 

“what the fuck?!”

“NO!” she overpowered him and pressed play on the remote again. 

he sat there pouting with his arms crossed over his chest for a few minutes before turning to her again.

“please, babe, it’s the only thing keeping me entertained right now. i’m gonna diieeee,” he whined.

“you’re such a drama queen. you’re gonna have to grab it if you want it and it’s where the sun don’t shine, baby!” she smirked at him powerfully.

“is that a challenge?” and there was a tone shift in his voice, like he was more invigorated now than he had been this entire night.

she blinked a few times then looked at his eyes then lips then eyes then lips again when he stuck his pink tongue out to wet his lips. 

the movie was still playing in the background but neither of them were paying attention anymore. 

“it can be,” kelsey rasped out, her heart beating a little faster with the potential this situation quickly brought.

“well, i’d like to try it,” he almost whispered he said it so softly. kelsey pressed her lips up against his and his fingers ran along the waistband of her pants. 

his phone was retrieved pretty quickly but was discarded just as fast because cody was now very well entertained.

—

with kelsey bouncing in his lap, feeling her walls stroke him over and over and over again, it was hard for him to think of anything other than what he was feeling. even as the movie played in the background, all he could manage to think about was how kelsey’s fingers were tugging his hair, how it felt to have her body pounding down onto him as she took him entirely in herself with every bounce.

he knew he was getting close when he felt that familiar warm stirring in his stomach. and kelsey knew it too. she could see it on his face. it was so easy to read him all the time but it was especially easy during sex, any remaining wall now completely torn down for her. 

“come on, baby,” she breathed out, strained from her performance on top of him. “come for me, cody.”

and that’s all she had to say before the grip his hands held on her thighs tightened and and his face scrunched up, finally being pushed over the edge of his orgasm. 

the immense pleasure washed over him as his eyes rolled into his head and his back slightly arched off the couch, pushing his hips even closer to hers and attaining a new angle that left kelsey moaning into the thick, sex-scented air. he threw his head back as she continued riding him through his orgasm. 

he came down from his high with a big breath out and a weak, fucked-out smile on his face. but kelsey was still moving against him, desperately trying to get herself off. 

he heard something from the movie that surprisingly caught his attention and he looked around kelsey at the tv screen to see what was happening.

“oh, don’t you fucking dare, cody michael kolodziejzyk,” she raised her voice at him, domination in her tone. and the use of his full name had his eyes going wide.

“wa— i was just—” he slurred out, sex weaved through his voice. 

she paused her movements and cut off his excuse by grabbing his chin firmly and pinning his head down so her face was the thing he could look at. 

“you were having SEX with me, remember?” she emphasized that last word and if he hadn’t have just come not even two minutes ago, that could have done it for him too. 

the intense eye contact they held sent jolts of arousal through his whole body and the skin under where she was still holding his chin burned. not to mention the fact that he was still fully inside of her.

“you were getting me off, right??” fire in her voice and it was the hottest thing cody had ever heard.

he reached his hand in between their bodies and used his fingers to rub at her clit and that along with her picking up on her movements and taking in every sensation that came along with drag of him inside her was enough for her to fall apart on top of him.

she pressed her chin to her chest as the waves of pleasure rode through her, clenching her walls down around him. 

letting out a strangled breath, her grip on cody’s chin loosened and her head tilted back, letting out a loud moan. cody observed as her neck muscles moved under her skin and her vocal cords did their magic to allow her to let out that wonderful, wonderful sound. 

now on the tail of her orgasm, she rolled her head back down and locked eyes with cody again.

“oh my god, you’re so beautiful when you come, baby.” cody huffed out between breaths as she leaned in to bury her face in his warm neck. “so fuckin’ beautiful,” he whispered into her ear.

he rubbed her back for a second and she kissed his neck, pulling back to see his face. 

“see, i knew you were into the movie,” she smiled victoriously at him.

“yeah, you caught me,” he chuckled in response. “now rewind it. i wanna see what happened.” 

—

they had gotten cleaned up and redressed and picked up watching the movie where cody had told her to rewind to and within no time, cody was saying “whoa!” and “oh my god, did you see that?” and “i can’t believe she’d do that!” among other things.

kelsey swore she could see him tearing up as they watched gabriella sing _when there was me and you_ and the look on cody’s face was priceless when troy and gabriella showed up at the last second for their talent show performance.

she pulled out her phone once again and filmed cody as he was bopping his head along to troy and gabriella singing _breaking free._ wasn’t too long until he stood up and started dancing and clapping to the song and all she could do was laugh at how much she loved this idiot.

—

of course this man tried to dance along to _we’re all in this together_ (and in the process got chili all riled up by his dancing). and of course his dancing wasn’t pretty, but kelsey loved it.

and when the movie was over, he sunk back into the couch next to kelsey and let out a pleased sigh. 

“best movie ever,” cody told her with the corniest grin she’d ever seen.

**Author's Note:**

> f1esbian on twitter


End file.
